Delusyon
by AracnusTyron
Summary: Ang iyong buong katauhan ang katumbas ng kasikatan.


**"** **Delusyon"**

 **Premise** : Ang iyong buong katauhan ang katumbas ng kasikatan.

 ** _CHARACTERS_**

1\. **_Evangeline "Eva"Braun_** – 23; artist, central/main actress; doesn't believe that she's in the mental hospital – she still thinks she's in showbiz and re-enacts the things that happen to her in the mental; is **histrionic**

2\. **_Dr./Director Nick Klein_** – 29 years old, Eva mistakenly sees him as her Director whom she used to get obsessive about

3\. **_Yna Rivera_** – 19 years old, Nick's new patient and Eva's source of jealousy, has **depression** and **antisocial personality disorder**

4\. **_Mother_** –dead, deceased, ten years before Eva got in the mental hospital

 ** _EXTRAS_**

· Stage Hand, Actress 1/Patient, Actress 2, Co-actor, Stylist

 ** _SETTING_**

· Production set; 2000's

 **ACT 1**

 _(Ine-escort si Eva ng tatlong babaeng nakaputi at inupo siya sa isang higaan sa gitna ng stage. Tahimik si Eva for a few minutes, tumitingin-tingin sa paligid niya.)_

 **EVA** : _(voice over)_ Once a star, always a star. _(tumawa ng konti)_ There was a girl named Eva Braun. Star din siya. Siya yung isa sa pinakamaningning na bituin dati. Masasabi mo nga na nasa kanya na ang lahat… maliban sa isang mabuting kabataan.

 _(Bumukas ang spotlight sa likod ni Eva at nakita si Mother, lumapit siya kay Eva at nagsimulang kausapin siya sa kanyang likuran.)_

 **MOTHER** : Anak, Siguro naalala mo na yun sinabi ko sayo?

 **EVA** : _(binubulong)_ Be the character…

 **MOTHER** : _(kinuha ang buhok ni Eva, hinila at pasigaw na tinanong)_ Ano?!

 **EVA** : _(nagsimulang umiyak si Eva)_ Be the character po! Be the character!

 **MOTHER** : _(binitawan niya si Eva at kalmado ngunit punong-puno ng pagkadismaya ang tono ng pananalita)_ Tama, tama. Alam mo dapat magpasalamat ka dahil pinagtiya-tiyagaan kita, sa panahon ko noon, walang nagturo sa akin ng pag-arte. Naintindihan mo? _(Duduruin ang kanang templo ng ulo ni Eva)_ Saksak mo yan sa kokote mo! _(umalis si Mother at nawala sa dilim)_

 **EVA** : _(voice over)_ Kung tatanungin niyo ako kung nasaan siya ngayon… wala… Wala na siya ngayon. Ito na lang ang natira. Ako dati, si Eva Braun.

 _(Mag-fade ang ilaw kay Eva habang bumubukas ang ilaw sa likod niya. Nakatayo sila Nick at Stage Hand.)_

ACT 2

 **NICK** : Ready na ba sila? *nag-nod si Stage hand*

 **STAGEHAND** : Opo. Papasukin ko na po ang una nating isasalang.

 _(Lumabas na si Stage Hand at umupo na si Nick. Habang inaayos niya ang mga papeles sa kanyang lamesa *lab coat nakasabit sa upuan* pumasok si Actress 1 na inaalalay ng Stage na pumasok si actress 1)_

 **ACTRESS 1:** Ha..Hi direk! Ako po si Joyce, Joyce Ultra!

 **NICK** : Sige, start. Show me what you've got.

 _(OA ang pag-execute ng acting piece na ginamit ni Actress 1)_

 **ACTRESS 1:** Nay, Tay! Tignan niyo po dali, eto na result ng first semester: UNO! O di ba nay, tay? Pwede na ako mag-transfer sa UP oramismo o mas maganda Harvard di ba? Tapos mag-master pa ako ng maraming courses! Hay! Ansarap talaga maging genius!

 **NICK** : Stop, stop, stop. Nagpapatawa ka ba? Pwes, hindi ako natawa!

 **ACTRESS 1** : _(Matataranta pero pipilitin parin mag-audition_ ) Pero direk hindi… ay wait lang po! May isa pa ako, uhm, Nay…

 **NICK:** _(Maiirita lang sa pagpilit ng aktres kaya pipigilan na niya sa pagsenyas ng kamay)_ No need for that anymore, sige na makakaalis ka na. ( _sinenyasan si stagehand_ ) Paalisin mo na ito at tawaging mo na ang next!

( _Lumuhod si Actress 1 sa desk ni Nick, nagmamakaawa at nangingiyak-ngiyak_ )

 **ACTRESS 1:** Parang awa mo na direk, matagal na ako sa industriyang ito! Piliin mo na ako please !

( _Humahagulgolhabang ineescortan paalis ng stage hand, pilit na kinakalma ng stage hand Habang inaalalayan pero irita pa rin, busy naman si Direk Nick sa pagtingin sa mga papeles niya. Inalalayan naman ng stage hand ang actress 2 papasok sa office ni Nick, may mannerisms na dinidisplay si actress 2_ )

 **NICK** : Okay, what's your name?

 **ACTRESS 2:** The name is Donnabelle! Ahm, _(pause for a few seconds)_ start na po ba?

 **NICK** : Yun totoo? Hinihintay mo pasko? Go!

 **ACTRESS 2:** Okay… _(internalizes ng ilang sigundo)_ , Hay, ano kaya balita ngayon? _(Nanlaki ang mga mata at naging OA rin tulad ng naunang aktres)_ AHHHH! Nanalo ako sa lotto! 1million ang jackpot! Shet! Anu-ano ba pwede ko gawin dito, ah alam ko na! Una magpapatayo muna ako ng bahay sa Eastwood Residence, siyempre di na ako pwede dito sa squatter's area sa wakas! Tapos, bibili ko lahat ng mga bagay na branded! Ultimo tissue paper dapat designer brand! Tapos sa wakas! Iiskedyul ko na ang mga date ko kay Richard Gutierrez o di kaya kay John Lloyd!

 **NICK:** Sa wakas! Nahanap ko na!

 **ACTRESS 2:** _(nagulat pero masaya)_ Talaga direk?

 **NICK:** Oo, nahanap ko na! Nahanap ko na sisira sa araw ko ngayon! You call that acting?

 **ACTRESS 2** : _(gulat na nadismaya)_ Pero… pero…! _(Lalapit siya kay Nick at magmamakaawa.)_ Sino ka para sabihan ako niyan? Hindi ko kailangan mag-pasikat and I don't even have to be known! Magaling na ako!

 **NICK:** Hindi, gagaling ka. Gagaling ka pa lang. I'll just call you pag may extra role dito! Next! (sinenyasan uli ni Nick ang stage hand para mapaalis si actress 2 na nagdadabog at nagwawala)

 **STAGE HAND** : Miss sige na po _(Habang inaalalayan, naiitita na ng sobra)_

 **ACTRESS 2:** Anu ba? Bitawan mo ako! Kilala mo ba ako? Ako si Donnabelle! Magaling akong artista! Ano ba!

 _(Pagod na si Nick sa mga nag-audition. Makikita natin si Eva na kinakabahan habang hinihintay ang pagtawag sa kanyang pangalan.)_

 **NICK** : Name? _(Hindi niyatinitignansi Eva)_

 **EVA** : Evangeline Braun po. _(nakatingin sa sahig)_

 **NICK** : Ah. I remember you. Last time sa audition umarte ka di ba? Ano naman gagawin mo this time?

 _(Isinara niya ang kanyang mga mata at huminga ng malalim, habang si Nick ay naiinip.)_

 **NICK** :Wala tayo dito buong araw Eva.

 _(Nagsimula si Eva kumanta. Full of emotions, occupying the stage)_

 ** _"_** ** _Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame"_**

 _(Nagulat si Nick at tinignan ng mabuti si Eva.)_

 ** _"_** ** _And a face and a name to remember"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The past fades away because as of this day"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Evangeline's gone she's moving on"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Her smile and your fantasies play a duet"_**

 _(Binuksan ni Eva ang kanyang mata at tumingin sa audience.)_

 ** _"_** ** _That will make you forget where you are"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The music starts playing it's the beat of her heart sing"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Let me be your star"_**

 _(Tumayo si Nick at lumapit siya kay Eva habang pumapalakpak.)_

 **NICK** :Sa wakas! May nakita na ako. Pero may problema.

 _(Nagtaka si Eva at napatanong…)_

 **EVA** : _(hinihingal)_ Ano po yun?

 **NICK** : Yun pangalan mo hindi pwede para sa industriyang to. Evangeline Braun? _(Raspberries, Tumalikod si Nick at nagisip, humarap muli it okay Eva habang nakangiti.)_ Wait I've got it! Evangeline Braun ALYAS Eva!

 **EVA** : Thank you, thank you po.

 _(Tumawag si Nick ng stage hand para ipakita sa kanya ang kanyang dressing room.)_

 **NICK** :Tatawagin nalang kita mamaya ha?

 _(Eva nods her head and follows the stage hand)_

ACT 3

 **STAGE HAND** : Dito ka lang Ms. Eva. This is your new home. You're going to be here for a while.

 _(Nung sinara ng stage hand ang pinto napatawa si Eva ng konti habang umiikot sa loob ng kwarto, kumuha siya ng bote at pabirong nagensayo ng kanyang acceptance speech, inilapag niya ang bote at kumuha ng unan na puno ng balahibo at itinapon pataas. Pumasok ang stage hand sa kwarto na may dalang bulaklak na puti at may nagiisang pulang bulaklak.)_

 **STAGE HAND** :Ma'am Eva heto para sa'yo. _(inabot kay Eva ang mga bulaklak.)_

 **EVA** : _(Kinuha niya ang mga ito at inamoy.)_ Salamat.

 _(Lumabas ang stage hand at isinara ang si Eva habang nakatingin sa mga bulaklak pero sumimangot nung nakita ang pulang bulaklak, kumuha siya ng gunting at ginupit ang nagiisang pulang bulak lak. Umupo si Eva sa harapan ng salamin at sinimulang suklayin ang kanyang buhok habang kinakanta ng mahina ang "Let me be your star". May pumasok na babae na may dala-dalang kayumangging garapon na puno ng puti at pulang rosas.)_

 **MOTHER** : Kamusta ka na, anak? _(nilapag niya ang garapon sa harap ni Eva)_

 _(Hindi pinapansin ni Eva ang ina niya.)_

 **MOTHER** : _(Hinawakan niya ang mga pulang rosas at ang mga puti.)_ Para sayo to di ba Eva? Pula talaga ang paborito kongkulay. At kung tama ang naaalala ko, puti ang paborito mo di'ba? Ayos lang yan anak! Pero tandaan mo, pag-nadumihan ang puting rosas, itatapon ito ng hardinero.

 _(Tinuloy lang ni Eva ang pagsusuklay habang tumingin sa garapon at bumalik sa pagsusuklay.)_

 **MOTHER** : Pero di na bale, Congrats talaga anak sa success mo. _(tumingin sa paligid at ngumiti.)_ Sa wakas, malapitmongmaabotangginustokoparasayo. _(Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Eva.)_ Tandaan mo lagi yung sinasabi ko sa'yo.

 _(Hindi pa rin pinansin ni Eva ang nanay niya. Naiinis na ang nanay.)_

 **MOTHER** : Eva ba't ba hindi mo kayang harapin? _(Umupo siya sa tabi ni Eva)_ Patawarin mo na ang Nanay. Alam ko hindi ako perpektong nanay, pero hindi mo ba kayang talikuran ang nakaraan? Naghigpit ako para tumibay ka! _(Walang reaksyon si Eva sa sinabi ng Nanay niya, kumatok si Nick at pumasok.)_

 **NICK** : Eva ready na ang lahat, ready ka na ba?

 _(Lumingon si Eva kay Nick habang nakangiti.)_

 **EVA** : Ready!

ACT 4

 _(Umalis sina Nick at Eva at iniwang dismayado ang nanay niya. Dumeretso sila sarehearsal area at nagsimula sila sa isang scene. Pasimpleng pumasok bigla ang nanay ni Eva at tinignan siya ng masama habang ilang beses ng nagkakamali si Eva, na ikina-inis ng co-actor niya.)_

 **CO-ACTOR:** Direk, sure ka ba sa pinili mo? _(Mapapa-hila sa sariling buhok sa sobrang inis)_ Oh my god artista na ba yan sa lagay mo? Nick pano ito nakapasa sa iyo?!

 **NICK** : _(Mapapailing ng ulo)_ Sa totoo lang hindi ko din alam.

 _(Lumapit ang co-actor sa stage hand at kinuha ang script at hinarap kay Eva)_

 **CO-ACTOR** : Hoy aktres ka diba? Ang trabaho mo lang naman ay kabisaduhin ang mga linya at iarte ito! Hindi mo pa magawa.

 **NICK:** Stop it, ako ang direktor dito diba? Trabaho ko yan, sige na break! Mag-ayos muna kayo!

 **CO-ACTOR** : Talaga lang! Stylists! Bilisan niyo, naglabasan wrinkles ko dahil diyan sa isang baguhan diyan! Hay! Kaimbyerna yun ah! Dali, make-up oh my god! (Nag-walkout at sobrang irita kay Eva)

 _(Nick called for a break at lumapit siya kay Eva, who was sitting in a corner away from them all, her head down and a disappointed expression on her face.)_

 **NICK** : Eva, anong nangyari?

 **EVA** : W-wala…

 **NICK** : Kinakabahan ka ba?

 **EVA** : Medyo…

 **NICK** : Anong iniisip mo?

 **EVA** : Kung gaano sila kagaling! Kung gaano sila nakaka-mesmerize! Kung gaano kalayo ng abilities namin! Nick, I can't help but feel inferior!

 **NICK** : _(tatawa ng mahina)_ Eva Braun? Feeling inferior? Eva, bago ka nga lang dito… Kaya hindi kita pipiliin kung alam kong hindi mo kaya. I believe in you, Eva. Gagaling ka pa. Magaling ka na nga, but there's always room for improvement.

 **EVA** : Talaga? You… you really believe in me?

 **NICK** : Well, currently you have my sole attention. So… _(tatayo)_ show them what you've got, Eva. You'll gain their respect.

 **EVA** : Thank you… Thank you talaga, Nick!

 _(Taping scene. Pinagpatuloy nila ang eksenang di magawa ni Eva pero natapos iyon ng mabuti sampalin ni Eva ang isang co-actress niya. Pumapalakpak si Nick at ang mga co-actors ni Eva.)_

 **NICK** : What have I told you Eva? Brilliant! Excellent! You're a complete natural, Eva.

 **EVA** : Thank you…! Thank you talaga, Nick!

ACT 5

 _(Fade out on Eva. Time skip. Fade in sa office ni Nick, si Yna ay nakatayo lang mag-isa habang pumasok si Nick, nakita niya ito at sinimulang magsalita.)_

 **YNA** : Thank you, Nick. Dahil tinaggap mo ako sa industriyang ito. _(Nakikipag-kamayan si Yna kay Nick sa sobrang tuwa.)_

 **NICK** : Sana hindi ka sumuko dito. Tutulungan ka naming lahat para gumaling ka.

 **YNA** : Yan lang naman ang gusto ko.

 _(Pumasok bigla si Eva sa office)_

 **EVA:** Oh my god Nick, may idea ako sa role na ginagampanan ko kanina, what if…

 **NICK** : Eva. Anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit ka basta-basta pumapasok sa office ko? Can't you see may ka-meeting ako?

 **EVA** : Kakausapinsanakita eh, kaso... _(Ang mga mata niya ay napapunta sa isang batang babae mga 5"4 na nakasuot ng pulang jacket at may dala-dalang pulang bag, tinignan niya ito ulo't paa at nagtaka habangnakatitiglangsasa sahig ang babae.)_ Sino siya?

 **NICK** : Eva, this is Yna. Siya ang bago kong nadiskubreng aktres, at… _(Hesitado siyang sagutin si Eva.)_ siya ang kasama mo sa bago kong proyekto.

 _(Shocked by the realization yet prevents herself from making any conclusions.)_

 **YNA** : Hi po…. _(Kinakamot niya ang braso niya at bumati siya habang nakatitig pa rin sa kanyang paa)_

 **EVA** : Di ka masyadong nagsasalita noh?

 **YNA** : ... _(Kinakamot niya ang kamay nito.)_

 _(Nag-walk out si Eva, binangga si Yna but hinahabol pa din siya ng spotlight.)_

 **EVA** : Sabi niya ako yung gumagaling. Sabi niya ako lang. _(Eva chuckles darkly.)_

ACT 6

 _(Bumukas ang spotlight kila Nick, Yna at yung cameraman. Nagh-hand gestures lang sila.)_

 **NICK** : Cut!

 _(Nilapitan ni Nick si Yna at nagh-hand gestures lang ng directions, comments etc. at nagn-nod na lang si Yna habang lumalapit si Eva sa kanilang dalawa.)_

 **EVA** : Sa tingin niya, ganoon ako kadaling palitan? Ginto na nga ang nasa harapan niya, basura pa ang hinahanap niya!

 _(Nakita bigla ni Eva si Actress 2 na nakatingin sa kanya at may ngiting nakakaloko.)_

 **EVA** : Anong ginagawa mo dito? Di'ba wala ka na? Pinalayas ka na ni Nick ah?!

 **ACTRESS 2** : Oh, talaga? _(tawang baliw)_ Hindi naman ako umaalis dito … kalian ka aalis?

 **EVA** : Ako aalis dito? Dadaan muna sila sa malamig kong bangkay bago yun mangyari!

 **ACTRESS 2** : Sige. Sabi mo eh. _(tatawa ng nakakaloka)_ Yan ang gusto mong paniwalaan eh. Pero mawawala ka din~ _(lalakas ang tawa)_ mawawala ka rin, mawawala ka rin HAHAHAHA! _(umalis sa eksena ang actress 2)_

 **EVA** : Baliw!

 _(Padabog na bumalik si Eva sa dressing room para mag-isip, pero na istorbo siya dahil may kumakatok sa pinto.)_

 **STAGE HAND** : Miss Eva, nandito na po yung bago mong kahati sa kwarto…

 **EVA** : _(Nagtaka si Eva at nagtanong…)_ Ha? Kahati?

 **STAGE HAND** : Opo, di pa ba sinabi sa'yo ni Direk?

 _(Nagtataka si Eva habang napapunta ang tingin niya sa isang babaeng may dalang pula na bag.)_

 **STAGE HAND** : Eva,heto po si Yna (Tinuro si Yna)

 _(Shocked Eva stormed out of the room towards Nick's office)_

 **EVA** : Nick! Palayasin mo yang Yna nayan sa kwarto ko!

 **NICK** : _(mapapabuntong-hininga na lang sa pagod at irita kay Eva)_ Eva, kaya ko kayo pinaghati sa kwarto ni Yna, it's because I was hoping na matuturuan mo siya sa pag-arte niya, para lalo pa siya gumaling!

 _(Hindi niya pinatapos si Nick sa pagsasalita.)_

 **EVA** : But Nick! Bakit pa eh di'ba extra lang naman siya? Wala siya ibang gagawin kundi Tumayo sa isang gilid!

 **NICK** : Eva… _(Medyo nag-aalangan siyang sagutin si Eva.)_ siya ang bida ng bagong proyekto.

 **EVA** : _(in shock)_ No! Hindi pwede. _(Tumawa si Eva dahil ayaw niya maniwala sa katotohanan.)_ Kung kailangan mo ng bida ako yun _(Tinuro ni Eva ang sarili niya.)_ Wag ka na mag-hanap ng iba.

 **NICK** : Eva, kalma lang. Wala naming magbabago eh.

 **EVA** : So ano kapalit lang niya ako? Yun ba ang sinasabi mo? Paano ako Nick? Di'ba sinabi mong na araw-araw gumagaling ako? Eh ba't kailangan may dumagdag pa?

 **NICK** : _(tumayo si Nick)_ Hindi ko maaaring gawin ang gusto mo dahil isang magaling na aktres din siYna at isa na din siya sa top priorities ko. Malaki ang pagkakataon niyang gumaling kaya sisiguraduhin ko na nandoon ako para gabayan siya.

 **EVA** : So ganoon na lang ba yun Nick? _(Ang tono ni Eva ay puno ng galit at may kaunting pagbabanta.)_

 **NICK** : Eva, sa tingin ko kailangan mo nang umalis. _(Tinawag niya ang stage hand para palabasin si Eva.)_

 **EVA** : _(Kinuha ng stage hand ang braso ni Eva at hihinila siya palabas ng opisina .)_ Tandaan mo. Nick Hindi pa tayo tapos. _(Tinuro si Nick.)_

 **NICK** : Then we'll have this discussion tomorrow. _(Umupo si Nick at nagbasa ng mga papeles. Hinila palabas ng stage hand si Eva papunta sa kanyang kwarto. Nakikinig pala dun si Yna sa conversation)_

ACT 7

 _(May hawak na cutter si Yna at nakapatong lang ito sa wrist niya. Nakatalikod siya sa pinto. May malungkot na mukha ang dalaga at nanginginig ang kamay niya habang dahan-dahang dinadagdagan ang pressure sa wrist niya.)_

 **YNA** : Hindi… Hindi ko na dapat gawin ito. Nandito na ako… gagaling na ako! Tutulungan ako ni Nick. Pero… Pero si Eva… si Eva…!

 _(Malapit ng laslasin ni Yna ang sarili niya ng biglang bumukas ang pinto. Sa takot at gulat, hindi nailagay ni Yna ang cutter sa bulsa niya. Nahulog ito at tumingin kay Eva na parang nakakita ng multo. Napansin naman ni Eva ang mga sugat ni Yna sa kamay at braso.)_

 **EVA** : _(Pinapansin ang mga sugat)_ Saan mo naman nakuha ang mga yan?

 **YNA** : _(Hinihimas ang mga sugat)_ … galing sa akinyan…

 **EVA** : _(mabagal na lumapit kay Yna)_ So… gaano mo na katagal nakilala si Nick?

 **YNA** : _(Habang nakatingin sa labas ng bintana at hawak-hawak parin ang sugat nito.)_ … mag-iisang buwan na mula noong nag…nag-audition ako sakanya….

 **EVA** : _(Lalong nagalit si Eva nung narinig ni Yna sabihin iyon.)_ Ah so matagal na pala kayong magkakilala.

 **YNA** :… _(Habang nakatitig parin sa labas ng bintana. Binaba ang red bag na dala niya)_

 **EVA** : _(iritang-irita na.)_ Gustong gusto mo talaga tumingin sa labas no?

 **YNA** : Maganda naman yun view eh….. sa totoo lang kung hindi lang ako tinawagan ni Direk Nick para sabihin na nakuha ko ang role na ito… _(Tumawa sa sarili niya.)_ Hinding – hindi ako mag-dadalawang isip na tumalon na lang.

 **EVA** : _(Punong puno na ng galit at huminto sa likod ni Yna.)_ Sayang naman.

 **YNA** :… Ano yun? _(Lumingon si Yna para matagpuan na nasa harapan niya si Eva.)_

 **EVA** : Sayang naman na hindi mo pa tinuloy.

 _(Naramdaman ni Yna na tinututulak siya patalikod sa bukas na bintana pero hindi siya bumigay. Hawak hawak ni Eva ang mga braso ni Yna.)_

 **EVA** : Sa tingin mo ganun lang ako kadaling mawala ha?

 **YNA** : Ha? A-ano po? Ba-bakit…?!

 **EVA** :Alam mo bang kung gaano ko pinaghirapan ang lahat para lang makapunta ako kung nasaan ako ngayon? _(Binitiwan ni Eva ang braso ni Yna at hinawakan nito sa leeg.)_ Alam mo ba? Ha?

 _(Sinusubukan tanggalin ni Yna ang kamay ni Eva sa leeg niya pero mahigpit ang paghawak sa kanya.)_

 **EVA** :Ang kapal naman ng pagmumukha mo para pumasok dito at tanggalin ako sa pwesto! _(Binitawan ni Eva ang hawak niya sa leeg ni Yna at sinabunutan naman niya ang aktres)_ Hindi mo na dapat tinanggap ang role na binigay sa'yo ni Nick. Ako lang ang bida! Ako lang ang star dito!

 **YNA** : Hi-hindi naman ako…! Eva, sabi sa'kin ni Nick na tutulungan niya ako! Hindi ba't maayos ka na?! _(sinasaktan pa rin ni Eva si Yna, pero pumalag si Yna)_ Pare-pareho lang tayong mga aktres!

 _(Nakita ni Eva ang nahulog na cutter ni Yna. Pinulot niya ito at sinaksak si ng malakas si Yna at napahawak sa mga kamay ni Eva. Unti-unti siyang bumagsak, naliligo ang katawan niya sa sariling dugo.)_

 **EVA** : Diyan ka nagkamali! Ako lang ang aktres dito! Ako lang!

 _(Napaluhod si Eva at tinitigan ang bangkay ni Yna. Unti-unting tumawa si Eva hysterically habang umiiyak. Napadaan si Nick sa hallway at narinig ang tawa ni Eva Pumasok siya sa silid na pinanggagalingan ng tawa at nagulat siyang makita si Eva at nakaluhod, patuloy na tumatawa.)_

 **NICK** : Eva, anong ginagawa mo diyan? _(napansin ang dugo sa sahig)_

 **EVA** : Ako lang, wala ng iba. Ako lang! _(laughing hysterically)_

 _(Lumapit pa si Nick at nakita niya ang bangkay ni Yna. Napahawak siya sa bintana at napaupo sa gulat at takot na tumingin kay Eva habang tumatawa. Dito na si Eva tuluyang nabaliw.)_

 _(BLACKOUT)_

ACT 8

 _(Makikita natin si Eva na nakaupo sa harap ng salamin sa loob ng isang puting kwarto na may isang kama puno ng mga iba't ibang pasyente *mga aktor at aktres na nakita sa buong produksyon* at isang pulang bag ang nakita sa sahig. Isang nurse *parehas na aktres na gumanap bilang Mother*pumasok na may dala-dalang urn *parehas na garapon sa Mother scene*.)_

 **NURSE MAE** : Ms. Eva ano pakiramdam niyo ngayon? _(Inilapag niya ang urn sa harapan ni Eva.)_

 _(Walang malay na sumusuklay si Eva at lumingon ng isang beses sa urn bago bumalik ang tingin sa salamin.)_

 **NURSE MAE** : _(sighs)_ Eva …. At least naman pansinin niyo ito, hindi mo ba naalala na ngayonang death anniversary ng nanay mo?

 _(Walang malay parin si Eva, kinuha ng nurse ang pulang bag sa isang kama at lumabas ng kwarto habang nakita niya si Doktor Nick kausap ang isang pasyente *parehas na akrtes na gumanap bilang actress 1*)_

 **PATIENT (ACTRESS 2)** :HAHAHAHA (hysterical) wala na ang bida di ba? Ako kaya kong palitan siya HAHAHAHA….. Di ba ang galing ko? Di Ba? Magaling talaga kasi ako ayaw mo lang maniwala eh! HAHAHAHA!

 **DOCTOR NICK:** _(malalim na buntong-hininga)_ hindi ka pa tuluyang magaling! Kelangan mo pa ng extensive medical treatment, para gumaling ka na!

 **PATIENT (ACTRESS 2)** :Pero Doc… isang dekada na akong nandito. _(nag-mamakaawa at nagwawala)_ Ayoko na! Magaling na ako eh! Magaling na ako!

 **DOCTOR NICK** :Oo isang dekada na nga pero wala paringpagbabago. _(Nakita niya si Nurse Mae.)_ Nurse Mae pwede pakisamahan muna itong pasyente? Kailangan ko muna kausapin si Eva.

 **NURSE MAE** :Sige po. Halika na. _(kinuha ang kamay ng pasyente)_

 **PATIENT** :Pero magaling ako, magalingako.

 **NURSE MAE** : Hindi pa, gagaling ka, gagaling ka palang.

 _(Pumasok si Dr. Nick at umupo sa tabi ni Eva.)_

 **NICK** : Eva?

 _(Hindi pinapansin ni Eva ang katabi niya.)_

 **NICK** : Eva you were making remarkable improvements, ikaw nga lang nakapasa sa Behavioral Assessment eh, pwede ka na sana lumaya dito. Pero bakit bumalik ka na naman sa dati?

 _(Hindi parin pinapansin ni Eva si Nick.)_

 **NICK** : Eva makinig ka, pinatay mo si Yna, bakit mo yun nagawa? Did you actually think na nandoon ka pa rin sa showbiz na ginagalawan mo noon?!

 _(Nick gives up knowing he won't get anything out from her)_

 **NICK** : Eva, how many times do I have to tell you? Matagal ka ng naka-confine dito. Inuulit mo lang ang nakaraan mo! _(Malalim na buntong-hininga at palad sa noo)_ Dahil sa kondisyon mo, wala nakami iba pang pagpipilian,napagpasyahan naming gumawa ng incision sa frontal lobe mo… Eva, gagaling ka na!

 _(Huminto sa pagsusuklay si Eva pero hindi pa rin lumingon kay Nick.)_

 **NICK** : You're going under a lobotomy surgery. Alam mo ba kung ano yun, Eva?

 _(Lahat ng baliw sa likuran ay huminto sa pag-galaw at tumingin kila Eva at Nick ha)_

 **NICK** we're finished, you will be in a vegetative state… Mapaparalisa ka, Eva. And you will never be able to do anything anymore.

 **EVA** : ….

 **NICK** : Ready na ang lahat, hinihintay lang kita. Handa ka naba?

 _(ang spotlight ay pumunta kay Eva)_

 **EVA** : _(lumingon kay Nick, at saaudience at ngumiti ng parang baliw)_ Handa na!

 _(BLACK OUT)_


End file.
